Sunlight
by xEmiixEllax
Summary: Takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's life has finally picked up but when a new vampire joins the family, they don't know what to expect. Rated T just to be safe for future chapters. I'm Bad at summaries. sorry :
1. Waiting for The End

**Hey everyonee I hope you like my new fanfic!!! Please review it will mean a lot!!**

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!!! THE TWILIGHT SERIES IS NOT MINE!!! :]**

**OH- and don't flip about how u don't know who's POV this is, it will come...**

* * *

Info Before reading: This story takes place 7 years after Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Prologue :**

It was so dark when it happened. I didn't even scream.

What good what it have done? I wanted to die.

I was alone. Nobody would care if I were dead.

So I waited, in the alleyway, for death to come.

I prayed that no one heard the shot. I didn't want anybody to help me. This was the first time in my life that I actually _wanted_ to be left alone.

It didn't hurt, except for a stinging sensation on my head, where I could feel thick warm liquid flowing over my closed eyelids

Suddenly, I could feel pounding on the pavement, coming toward me, though all I could hear was an annoying ringing in my ear.

Coldness surrounded me, and I was being lifted off the ground. _An angel?_ I thought. _Am I going to Heaven?_

I forced my eyes opened, even though it was blurry, I could see two beautiful, pale faces looking down at me.

* * *

**I hope you liked that!!!!**

**Longer ones will come [Don't Worry]**

**Please review**** or else I won't know if u want me to write more [AND reviews make me happy lol] !!!**

**AND if you want to tell me any ideas you have, FEEL FREE :]**


	2. A New Beginning

**HEY, I hope you like this chapter, more interesting ones will come!!!!**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice's eyes glazed over, for only just a moment.

We waited patiently, though I longed to scream out to Edward, "What does she see!!?! What is it!?" I knew better. We waited, it seemed like an eternity.

Alice snapped back to reality.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Carlisle a-and Esme," She began, looking confused,

"They've found someone." Edward took over

"They're bringing her back, I can tell Esme wants to make the change."

"She's dying?" Bella squeaked,

Edward squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure that they're going to do it Edward? Carlisle wouldn't do it, he's faced many people close to death." I told him.

"This time is different, Rosalie." His gold eyes dug deep into me and I believed him.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked, concerned. She was still new to this and I could bet that she was thinking of this girl's life and family.

"She was shot," Alice replied, "Right in the head, she's still conscious though, she's opened her eyes."

Edward jumped up from the couch. "They're near, I can hear Carlisle." He threw a sheet over a section of the couch and rushed to open the door for them.

I could smell the blood right away. Carlisle came through the door with Esme close behind. In his arms was a young girl around 14, just the age Nessie looked. She had wavy blonde curls. Her green-blue eyes were wild with confusion and a bloody-red mess covered her forehead.

Carlisle laid the girl on the couch and crouched beside her. The burning in my throat deepened, I couldn't take it. I rushed out of the room following Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Emmett, the scent was even too much for Edward, he rushed out of the room as well.

I held my breath and peeked around the corner into our living room. Bella stayed with Carlisle and the girl, she told Nessie to leave the room and didn't have to tell her twice; Nessie rushed out of the room and immediately and began shooting questions to Edward. I saw Carlisle bend down to the girl's neck…

**The Girl's POV **

His teeth were like blades piercing my throat. I couldn't imagine why he was doing this to me. He could have just left me. I wouldn't have minded.

Fire shot through my veins slowly spreading from my neck to my whole body. I could have screamed, I don't know why I didn't; maybe I was afraid they would hurt me if I did.

Oh, who was I kidding, this is the worst pain I have ever felt through my whole stupid life.

But still, I kept my lips tightly shut, and my hands squeezed into tight fists at my sides until I could feel the fire spread there too. My hands began to shake and I let them loose.

Suddenly, a cool hand gently came over mine and my eyes darted over to a teenage girl kneeling beside me. She was beautiful like the others; white skin, shiny brown hair, and golden eyes. A comforting smile slid across her face. I wanted to smile back but the pain was too much, I could no longer move.

I waited. _Years_ it seemed. More people filed into the room, and I immediately felt a wave of calmness come over me, how odd. I was scared out of my mind!

I thought I heard a laugh and my eyes drifted to the kneeling girl, next to her was a bronzed haired male, beautiful like the others, with the same golden eyes. He had a slight smile on his face. Inside my mind I scowled, what's _he_ laughing at?

The fire was almost gone except for the pain in my throat. But I was still afraid to move, was the blonde man going to bite me again? "No," The bronze haired man's velvet voice sang.

I took in a sharp breath, and blinked my eyes. That's when I realized; everything was so, so _clear_! It felt like someone had dunked my eyes in cleaning liquid!

I unthinkingly raised my hand to my forehead, feeling nothing but smooth skin. A miracle! I thought.

NO, Oh no! If they had only known! I felt a sob in my throat, but no tears came. I couldn't go back home, not back were I started.

"You won't have to." The male answered my mental question once more, "And its not going to do you any good just laying there."

"Edward!" The girl next to him hissed. He chuckled again.

"Wow," The blonde man who bit me sighed, "One and a half days, the shortest transformation I've ever witnessed.

_Transformation_? All he did was bite me!

I thought back to the burning in my throat. No! I couldn't be craving-

I gasped and slowly sat up.

"W-what's going on?" sang a voice that sounded like bells ringing in the wind. It only took a moment to realize that the voice was mine.

A small girl with spiky black hair was the first to answer. "You're," she began, "A Va-"

"Vampire," I finished for her.

They all looked confused, "I read," I explained. "A lot."

I can't believe I didn't see it before. All those stories and folklores are true!

Beautiful and pale creatures who fed off the blood of humans.

And now I was one of them. But I don't want to hurt anybody; I don't want to be a murderer.

"You don't have to be," The male named Edward, explained, we only feed off of animals."

Good.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's just what I can do, read minds." He gestured to some others in his family.

"Bella can create a mental shield to keep out other's abilities, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate peoples emotions." A girl who looked about my age stepped forward. Unlike the others, she had chocolate brown eyes and a slight pink flush in her cheeks. "Nessie can _show_ you things."

The girl raised her hand slowly to my cheek, the warmth of her hand startled me and the scent of her blood was overwhelming. But for some reason, I felt no need for it.

In just one moment I could see the blonde man carrying me into the living room. My head was all bloody, and I looked horrible and very, very afraid.

It suddenly stopped and I returned back to reality. "Wow," I muttered, then smiled. "That's amazing, I really do look horrible."

"_**Did**_, look horrible." The girl with black hair, Alice, shoved a mirror into my lap.

I almost looked the same, except for the fact that I was 100 times more beautiful, and my eyes were a dark blood-red color.

"They'll fade into a gold like ours, once you follow our diet. I'm Carlisle by the way. And this is Esme." The woman standing next to him, who was clearly the motherly figure, smiled at me.

The whole family introduced themselves. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Renesmee. And Carlisle and Esme of course.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Adriana, Adriana Lovett."

"Well, Adriana I'm sure you would like to go hunting."

"Uhm, yes but first I want to know more about you."

"We'd also like to know more about you too, but we really should hunt first."

I nodded and followed him out the back window. Jumping and running felt amazing, nothing could compare. But I needed to face facts when I returned. But I prayed that they would keep me.

* * *

**Please Review, It really means alot.**

**Also if you have any ideas about what should happen in future chapters PLEASE tell me!**

**AND if anyone has any ideas about Adriana's powerr, let me know!!**

**xo EmIELLLLLA**


	3. Part of a Family

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I'm pretty happy with it except realized that i need to be more descriptive, also i would've liked this to be longer.**

**Oh well. Ill be writing more if you like, and I'll try to improve my writing!**

**Everything belongs to STEPHENIE MEYER!! (But does any one else feel weird that she describe's Bella, just like how she looks? Idk but for some reason it makes me uncomfortable)**

* * *

**Esme's POV**

"_She is a sweet girl," _I thought to myself,_ "its funny how she could guess what she was before we even told her. Oh, and her self-control, just like our Bella."_

Edward answered my silent comment, "It's interesting," he looked troubled. "She has many years of gained information in her mind. I might even be able to say that she knows more about us then we do."

He smiled at the thought.

"What are we going to do about her family?" Bella asked, " I know we're moving again anyway but we just can't take her away."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Edward grumbled.

"Why?" Bella asked, a crease appeared between her eyebrows.

Oh, I hated it when they were worried. My children.

"When she returns with Carlisle and Alice I'm sure she'll tell you."

As if on command, voices drifted to us from the back yard.

"Oh, Alice, I'm a mess! I need more practice, I can't come back all the time looking like this."

"Don't worry, Ana! It's just an old gray sweatshirt, and we'll have plenty of time for shopping. Not to mention Nessie is about the same size as you so you can share in the meantime."

Alice, Carlisle and Adriana walked through the door.

All of us were already seated in the living room. Emmett watching football, Rosalie, deciding with Nessie when their next shopping trip with Alice will be, Jasper getting up to meet Alice, I could tell he was worried about her being so close to a newborn. When the rest of our family entered the room I could feel calmness surround us. _Jasper_, I thought.

"Carlisle told me a lot about you guys. But I guess I should tell you about me." Adriana began.

She moved to a seat in the front of the living room, removing her stained sweatshirt.

Everybody looked expectant. I sighed, they should know their manners by now, not to be impatient. She only just got here for goodness sake.

"I had such a nice life. But then my mother died when I was eleven."

I immediately, felt a ping of sadness for this girl. I knew what it felt to loose someone…

She turned her eyes to look at the floor.

"My father was never the same after that, he got married to this horrible woman named Angela. We moved in with her and her 17-year-old son, Luke, he was a bad kid, always hanging around with gangs."

Adriana tightened her fists, and I could feel another wave of calmness flow into the room. Her hands loosened,

"Angela and her son hurt me, I was their own personal maid, and my dad did nothing about it. He just ignored me, my own father. "I would've gotten out and tried to find help but they kept me there 24/7, guarding me for four years. The only thing to do was use the computer, I was closely monitored so I couldn't access anyone so I studied every kind of mythical being there was."

She looked at all of us and smiled, "Well, maybe not _all_ mythical."

"Last night, I found out that a window in my room was cracked open the slightest amount, so I jammed it open and snuck out just after midnight. I ran as fast as I could, away from my house, deeper in the city. I paused in an alleyway to catch my breath, I felt safe, but then I heard someone yell my name. It was Luke and his gang. I froze, I couldn't even breathe. He knew I was going to rat them out and…"

"Now I'm here." She finished.

Everyone looked at her, their faces were frozen with shock. How could anyone allow that to happen? Her own father ignored her, would he even realize she was gone? It didn't matter, they didn't deserve to have her back.

Poor, poor girl. She just needed a family.

A sly smile slid across Rosalie's face, "I can help you get revenge." Emmett suddenly looked excited,

"Rose!" I shouted. She _would_ say that. Although I didn't really blame her for bringing it up, it just wasn't right.

"What? Its just an idea!"

I turned back to Adriana, "You can stay with us, we're moving up to Alaska in about a month. You can start over, live your life how you want, join our family." I honestly did want her to stay with us, I could tell that she was a good person, just in need of a family.

"You have no idea how happy I am." She choked.

We laughed. "We have no time to lose and there's still more time to pack!"

"Ok," Edward responded to a silent comment, "We don't know how you will react around humans. You seem very under control now, but I think you need, time and practice."

"How do you feel?" He asked Adriana.

She clenched her jaw, "It still burns, but I'm okay, it's just, how will I control myself around people?"

"We just have to get you used to this way of life and everything should be okay."

"We've all been through it, in different ways, but we all can help you cope." Carlisle said, soothingly.

"Thank you, all of you. This means so much to me." Adriana sighed, "I do have one question,"

Carlisle nodded.

"Renesmee is half human?"

Nessie grinned, "I am!" She chimed in. "I was born before my mom turned into a vampire." She combed her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Wow," Adriana breathed. "I can hear your heart, it's so fast, and you smell different."

Nessie laughed again, "Yep that's just how I am." She started to speed up with excitement, "Also, I'm technically only seven, I grow so fast, but it's slowing down so Esme says I can go to school this year!"

"Slow down Ness, we still have to be cautious, you may not be able to go back for a second year if you start growing quickly again." I replied. Nessie was growing so quickly but has seemed to slow down to a normal growing rate now. Carlisle was sure it would pick up again but we weren't positive. She looked about thirteen or fourteen now, so we were planning to send her to eighth grade. Maybe Adriana could go with her, they looked about the same age.

Alice smiled at Nessie, then turned to Adriana, "Come on Ana, lets get you cleaned up then we can all talk all night."

Nessie scowled.

"Okay, well until Nessie goes to bed, then we'll immediately stop talking."

We laughed at Alice's sarcasm as they headed upstairs.

Ana turned to us,

"Thank you, again, you don't know what this means to me."

* * *

**OKay, so tell me what'cha thinkk, REVIEW PLEASEE, and thank you all who have reviewed, it means alot :].**

**Also, School just started for me so Idk when i'll have time to write. But ill try as hard as I can!!!**

**Hugs and Kisses, EmmmiiEllaa**


	4. A Surprise

**Hey guys! For some reason it wasnt letting me upload this chapter, but i finelly found a way to get it!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I LUV 'EM!!!**

**I'm pretty happy with this chapterr!!! **

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!! (Except**

* * *

**Adriana's POV**

"I think this is the last one!" Emmett just finished bringing the last box into our new, huge, white house in Anchorage, Alaska. This was the Cullen's third move since Bella and Nessie joined their family.

I was only with the Cullens for two weeks and they already felt like family. I had new brothers and new sisters and I loved them more then anything. I was especially close with Renesmee, we could tell each other everything! I finally had the life that I always wanted.

"Ana!" Renesmee called, "Alice wants to take us 'back-to-school' shopping!"

Carlisle confirmed that Nessie could attend school this year because her growth has slowed enough for people not to notice a change in her, though he predicted that it would most likely speed back up again in a year or so. We would be starting eighth grade in just about a week. Nessie was more then excited; she couldn't stop talking about starting school ever since Carlisle agreed to it.

"Ness, didn't we just go shopping, like, a week ago?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice chimed in "But that was your 'joining-the-family' shopping trip, this is your back-to-school shopping trip."

My eyes were turning more gold every day, I hunted a lot, only for the purpose of making my eyes less red. Now, I could finally go out in public! The first shopping trip with Alice, I had to wear contact lenses, which made my eyes feel really uncomfortable.

Nessie and I laughed at Alice's strange, shopping obsession, terms. We heard Emmett's loud guffaw coming from the kitchen. Alice scowled.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, SO funny." She stuck out her tongue out at Emmett, who was now peeking around the corner.

Bella rushed to Alice's side grinning, she hugged her sister, "Oh Alice," she sighed.

"Ohh, Don't think you're getting out of this." She told Bella, "You and Rosalie are coming with us as well." "I though so." Bella muttered

"When are we going, Alice?" Nessie asked, excitedly.

"How about five minutes?"

"We're going _today_?" Rosalie brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yup!" Alice chirped, skipping up the stairs.

I suddenly smelt the revolting scent of wet-dog. "The mutt is back," Rose groaned.

Jacob Black, the Cullen's, 17-year-old (well that's what _he_ said), werewolf friend, walked through the door. "Woof," He barked, feeding off of Rose's comment.

"Hi, Jake," Nessie's face turned pink. Ness had a HUGE crush on Jacob. Currently he was the second thing on her 'most talk about' list after the subject of starting school, of course. On almost every page of her diary she wrote, 'Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black'. Edward didn't seem to like her thoughts on Jacob.

"Hey, Ness." He said, bringing a bag of groceries in to the kitchen, for no one else but him and Nessie, obviously. Nessie's cheeks burned red. I couldn't help but laugh.

Jacob loved Ness in a brotherly way, and always wanted to be with her when he wasn't back in La Push, I could tell it was difficult for him to be away from her but he needed to help out his father who was very sick with the flu.

I had overheard Bella and Edward talking about him 'imprinting' on her. I had an idea about what it meant but I decided not to say anything to Ness, just in case she didn't know.

I skipped upstairs to let Jake fill Ness in on his father. Alice was waiting.

"We have a few minutes and I'm going to do your hair!"

"You _are_, are you." I grinned. Ever since I got here Alice was playing Barbie with me, except I was the Barbie. I think it is because no one else would let her.

"I am, sit here." She gestured to a chair in front of a large mirror in the bathroom. For the Cullens, a salon-style chair built into the bathroom was normal.

Alice pulled out a hair straighter to flatten my wavy-curly hair.

"Alice, I'm nervous." I told her, chewing my lip.

"About?"

"School." Alice didn't look surprised, "I am I still 'Adriana Lovett' or am I 'Adriana Cullen'? I just don't get it."

Alice laughed, "Don't worry! Your first day will go just fine, I saw it all!"

Alice wasn't able to see Ness or Jacob before, but over the years, she told me, her visions have becoming clearer, and clearer.

"So you're going into eighth grade, Edward, Bella and I are going to be freshman and Rose, Emmett and Jasper are going to be sophomores."

"Emmett? A sophomore?" I asked. How was anyone going to believe that? Emmett was huge!

"I know, I know, but some kids grow tall quickly. And think about it, who's going to ask?" She was right. From the stories I've heard, people were pretty intimidated by the Cullens. "Besides," She started "His maturity level should lower peoples thoughts on how old he is."

I heard a playful growl coming from downstairs and couldn't help but laugh.

"Rosalie and Jasper are going to be twins. You are going to be their little, 13- year-old sister, Adriana Hale." That had a nice ring to it. Also, it would be believable, for we all had really, blonde hair.

"I really look 13?" I asked, studying my abnormally beautiful face in the mirror.

"You could pull it off, you actually look more 13 then 14."

Hmm, I looked at my self again. I did look younger then my real age.

"Edward, Nessie, and I are going to be the Cullens, Esme will act as our Aunt. Emmett, and Bella, who are going to be brother and sister, are also going to go by 'Cullen' too, though they wont be acting as part of the _real_ family."

"Oh, That's actually easier then I thought." I smiled a little.

"Wait, are we going to the same school?" I asked.

"Yup," She ran a comb through my newly straightened hair.

"In this school the grades run eighth through twelfth, but I doubt that we'll see each other much, except for in the hallway."

I nodded, looks like it would just be Nessie and I.

"Ok, let's head out! You go grab Ness and Bella. I'll tell Rose were going." I jumped out of the chair and rushed downstairs to tell my sisters we were leaving.

We took Edward's car, because of the tinted windows. We didn't want anyone that we would possibly meet at school seeing little Alice drive, and boy did she drive fast!

The whole way she was practically bouncing off the car-ceiling because she was so excited about some of the outfits she was planning on getting us.

We pulled up to the mall parking lot, to notice that it was very crowded.

I hate crowds! I was always very claustrophobic, even as a vampire, if that was possible.

We got out of the car and rushed around the mall, buying at least two items of clothes from each store. The crowds in the mall seemed to separate as we walked through. Heads turned to look at us, some smiled, others just stared and the brave ones would join behind us to get though the heavily packed mall.

After four long hours, Alice told us that this was the last store we were going to hit. It was the most crowded store at the mall but we quickly pick our clothes and crammed into the check out line. Alice, Rose, Bella and Nessie looked calm but I needed room. I _really_ needed room. There were people all around us and I couldn't move a step. A strong, manly–looking, lady in front of me could move forward, but seemed to preoccupied looking at the back-wall of the store. I looked at Nessie, Alice, Bella and Rose for help, Ness tapped on her shoulder, and plastered on a prize-winning smile, "Excuse me, could you please move up a little so we can have some more room?"

The lady looked at her coldly and clenched her jaw "No." Nessie looked at me, surprised anyone would decline the request.

I taped on the lady this time, she smelled strongly of body odor and sweat.

I felt totally uncomfortable now, like the walls were closing in on me, all this lady had to do was take one step forward.

She turned and looked at me straight in the eye, and I looked back at her, "Please, could you move up." It felt like she was a magnet being drawn to me. The big lady smiled warmly, "Of course dear." She took a big step forward.

Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie's eyes widened, "What was that?" Bella asked, so low that no one but us could hear. "I don't know," I choked. We moved up the line without another word. We were next. "Alice, can I pay?" She looked confused at first but reluctantly agreed. I took the four 100 dollar bills she handed me and watched them shuffle out of line to stand by the door. I put are clothing articles onto the counter and the checkout man tallied them up. "That will be $379.98." I looked into his eyes "Do you think I could have them for $279.98?" I asked, keeping my eyes on his. A half smile came across his lips, "Okay, 278.98." I handed him the money and he gave me back my change. I rushed over to my sisters.

"Looks like, you have a gift." Alice smiled.

* * *

**YAY! I hope you liked this!**

**Review please!!**

** I'm thinking about not writing another chapter unless i get, like, 5 reviews per chapter but idk..**

**(Also, Sorry if the spacing is weird) :]**

**xoxo**

**OH- and message me (or write in reviews) If you have any ideas, conflicts, or even things as small as name ideas that you want me to use for people at school, hehe 3.**


	5. The First Day P1

Okay, well I couldn't help but put up another Ch. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I was so happy for Ana. It was nice that she had a gift too, though she decided not to use it.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't _want_ to control what people do, peoples life's should go like they're supposed to."

"It's only little tweaks, Ana."

"No! I regret doing what I did at the mall, I should've just gave him the $379.98…"

I showed everyone what had happened at the mall last week, and Carlisle determined that people were, mesmerized, infatuated, when Ana looked into their eyes, which caused them to do what she asked. He didn't understand _why_ they were so hypnotized by her, though.

"Okay, but would you do it for us, Ana, If there we really, really, needed it."

"Of course!" She smiled.

"Ness, time for you to go to sleep, its a big day tomorrow."

11:30 PM. I wouldn't even be able to sleep; I was much too excited for school tomorrow! I was ecstatic! I wish Jake was coming with us but not only was his father was sick, but for some strange reason there were many new werewolves being added to the pack. He was trying to help the council figure out why, because there was no vampire scent in the area.

I scowled, "Fine, Dad." I got up and motioned for Ana to follow me upstairs,

He looked up, "Only for a little while, you need sleep, and Jasper and I are taking Ana on a last minute hunting trip before school."

"_Okay," _I told him, inside my head. We rushed upstairs to our room.

Even though Ana technically didn't need a bed and room, she still had it for a prop. Our room had light purple walls, with two clean white desks that held computers for each of us. Our beds had pink sheets, with light blue and light green polka dotted quilts. A dresser filled with make-up (which we hardly ever wore) sat by our huge, larger-then-life, walk-in, closet. Stocked to the brim, by Alice of course.

I pulled out a pair of my comfiest pjs from Aerie, slipped them on and crawled into my bed.

"Are you excited for school?" I asked.

"Kind of, I've never really been to a real school before."

"But you can read." It wasn't a question.

"Yep, My mom filled my brain with so much before she died." She smiled. I was burning with curiosity,

"How did she…"

"Car accident. I was in the car with her. After that I couldn't help but ask myself over and over again, 'Why not me?'."

"I'm glad it wasn't you," I blurted out.

Ana smiled.

"Go to sleep, my sister. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'm much to excited to sleep!" I practically yelled.

"Would you like me to get Jasper up here, or should I _tell_ you to sleep," She joked.

"No, thanks." I giggled, "See you in the morning."

She disappeared, and my eyelids got heavier, and heavier, until I drifted to sleep.

…

"RUH-NESSIE!" It was Emmett. I rubbed my sleep-filled eyes, and sat up in bed. "Alice is going to make everyone oh-so-pretty for school!" He bounced at the end of my bed.

I could see that Alice had rounded up all her troops to dress, but had already finished with Emmett and, Jasper, and was just topping off my daddy's look with a jacket.

Since when was our room the fashion studio?

"Since Alice decided it was the biggest." My dad answered my silent question.

I leaped out of bed as Alice shooed the boys out of the room.

She was already dressed in a long, yellow, dress-like top with dark blue skinny leg jeans and ballet flats. She was amazing, I couldn't find words to describe it.

My mother was dressed in a black, Juicy Couture, sweat suit, with a line of a hot pink tank top peeking out from underneath. I could tell that she insisted in wearing something more inconspicuous.

Rosalie was in an elegant violet top with long blue jeans and silver high heels. She was stunning.

Ana wore a long, blue, body-hugging top with black leggings and ballet flats. Just as beautiful, like the rest.

And I preferring to be more casual, like my mother, had on a black, deep V-neck shirt (not too deep, thanks to my father), with skinny-leg jeans and, pink lo-top converse sneakers, which Alice highly disagreed on, but I insisted.

We had to ride the bus on the way to school, which was very unappealing. We got a lot of stares, some even asked questions and tried to hit on my mother and older sisters. Nessie and I though this was hilarious, my dad, Emmett, Jasper, didn't think so.

We finally entered school.

"Okay, does everyone have their schedules?" Alice asked, referring to me and Ana especially. "Yes," we answered in unison. Our class schedules had arrived in the mail a few days ago. Nessie and I had the same classes, except P.E and Art, were switched.

We all walked down the hallway together, Emmett, insisted on walking us to our classroom, while the others broke off to theirs.

Emmett gripped our shoulders, _claiming_ that he wasn't trying to embarrass us, while we walked to find room 334.

"He is HOT!" I heard one girl say as we passed. Emmett got a weird look on his face, I could tell we was realizing that Rose was alone. "Look at those two." Some creep smiled at Ana and I, Emmett pulled us closer. "Don't talk to any of these creeps." He hissed, so low only we could hear.

"334, here's your classroom!" He walked us inside and I could feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment. This was clearly what he meant to do.

"Hello there Ms.," He looked at her nametag, "Tracey." Emmett bowed, much too low, and shook her hand. "These are my sisters, Renesmee Cullen, and Adriana Hale."

Ms. Tracey winked at Emmett and started to lick her lips. "Well, hello girls. You can go have a seat in the back, we'll be leaving for a morning assembly in a few minutes." She never took her eyes off Emmett. Ms. Tracey looked about 30 and had frizzy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her thick, black glasses sat on the end of her nose.

We nodded, "Bye Emmett." I said through my teeth. He kissed each of our cheeks and patted our head. "See ya." He laughed as he rushed out of the room.

"Oh my god," I whispered to Ana, who looked very nervous.

We walked to the back of the room near a group of girls wearing too short skirts and too low tops and smelled heavily of perfume. They whispered about other people in the class who wore 'ugly' sweaters and 'much too baggy' pants. Each of them peeked at us as we sat down and we were immediately the topic of their conversation.

"Look at them," One girl whispered.

"They are so pretty." Another girl hummed.

"The whole family is. There probably on some kind of beautifying-steroids."

The leader of the group finally turned to us, jealousy in her eyes, "Your brother is _hot_." The others buzzed in agreement. "I'm Olivia, by the way. This is Emma, Tory, Ella, and Gabby."

"You can call me Ana, and this is my sister, you can call her Ness, or Nessie." Ana answered, I waited for them to call me the Loch Ness Monster, but they didn't.

"What's you're brother's name?" Olivia spoke up again.

"Emmett. We have two other brothers, Edward and Jasper."

"Oh." The girls looked unsatisfied and turned back to their conversation.

"Okay, everyone lets head down to the gym for the beginning of the school year announcements." Ms. Tracey chimed, thankfully ending the awkwardness.

We got out of our chairs and began to walk down the hall.

"Ana," I whispered, "I can tell you're worried, but everything's going to be okay."

"They don't like us." She said staring ahead.

"Who?" I asked.

"Listen." She whispered

I listened carefully at the voices in which I hadn't been paying much attention to.

"Look at their clothes." We heard some laughing coming from behind us. Chelsea, and her gang.

"Its just gross, HUGE fashion error." They were making fun of us. I heard Ana's teeth grind together. She stopped and began to turn around.

"No, Ana." I grabbed her arm. "Alice dressed us, there's no way we could look _gross_."

She stopped.

"There jealous." I told her.

We began walking again. Trying to ignore the girls behind us.

As we entered the gym we immediately saw Alice jumping up and down, calling our names. "Ness, Ana! Over here!" We rushed over and sat down.

A tall lanky woman with a black bob-haircut walked up on the front stage. I saw Alice cringe.

"Hello, Students." She had a heavy lisp, " I am Mrs. Smithson, and we plan on having a good school year this year." There were some groans from the audience.

She then proceeded to give us a well thought out speech, and didn't seem to notice the lack of interest, and constant chatter from just about everybody.

Most of the chatter was centered on us.

"There the new kids."

"Look at them."

"She is so hot."

"He is so hot."

"Major creepy."

"Are they related?"

"Love the outfits!"

Alice grinned.

Finally, Mrs. Talks-a-lot finished her speech, "You are all dismissed, please report to your next class."

We all got up and began walking through the endless crowd, out of the auditorium. Talking softly to each other, mostly to Ana. We all could tell that she was very nervous.

Then it happened.

I suddenly felt a hard smack at my backside. _Someone_ has just slapped my butt. I whirled around. It was a group of 9th grade boys. They were laughing and making kissy faces at me. HELLO, I only looked about 13, _maybe_ fourteen. I was humiliated.

Only a second had passed and my dad got right up in the culprit's face,

"Don't you EVER lay one of your greasy fingers on her again." He didn't yell, but his tone was so menacing, I felt like running away and hiding.

"Wow, man." He said raising both his hands as if to ward my father off, "I'm just kidding around, no need to freak out."

"Ever." My dad repeated. The boys backed away and I muttered a thank you, to my daddy. I lowered my head and grabbed Ana's hand, we rushed back to out home room to gather our stuff for first period.

My first day of school, off to a bad start so far but now, I'm ready.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Hope you liked that!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, It's motivation for me, and I love knowing what you think!!! **

**Also I'm planning to start another story!!!**


End file.
